


These Arms of Mine

by Cecilia1204



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 70s attitudes to women, 70s era, F/M, Flip 'flips' for Rey instantly, HEA, Office Romance, Pink Ladies Perfect Date Gift Exchange, Smut, Song fic, Star Wars/Blackkklansman crossover, They get down and dirty quickly, clandestine romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204
Summary: Flip Zimmerman is married to his job as a detective in the Colorado Springs PD, ignoring the pangs of loneliness.  When he meets Rey in a bar after work the attraction is instantaneous and intense.  Not expecting to see her again, Flip gets quite a shock when he meets the department's new employee.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 74
Collections: The Perfect Date - Pink Ladies Spring Exchange





	These Arms of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JGoose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGoose13/gifts).



> This is my gift fic for JGoose13 as part of the Pink Ladies "The Perfect Date" Exchange. 
> 
> I chose her song "These Arms of Mine" by Otis Reading because the words spoke to me and the pairing of Rey/Flip because I don't think there are enough Flip fics out there. Flip needs more love.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic, Jenn!

These Arms of Mine -  Otis Redding

_ These arms of mine, they are lonely _

_ Lonely and feeling blue _

_ These arms of mine, they are yearning _

_ Yearning from wanting you _

_ And if you let them hold you _

_ Oh, how grateful I will be _

_ These arms of mine, they are burning _

_ Burning from wanting you _

_ These arms of mine, they are wanting _

_ Wanting to hold you _

_ And if you would let them hold you _

_ Oh how grateful I will be _

_ Come on, come on baby _

_ Just be my little woman _

_ Just be my lover, oh _

_ I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right, oh _

_ I need your arms, loving arms to hold me tight _

_ And I, I need your, I need your tender lips, to hold me _

_ Together when I’m right with you _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Yo, Zimmerman! What’re you listening to that shit for? Haven’t I been educating you on good music?” 

Flip Zimmerman grinned and turned to his colleague. “Fuck off, Stallworth. For your information, John Denver's music is not shit. Better than that disco crap you love listening to.”

  
Ron clutched at his heart in mock-horror. “I cannot believe you just called disco ‘crap’. I am deeply wounded, man. Deeply wounded. In reply, I will just ask you this: Who would you prefer getting down and dirty to? Donna Summer or John Denver?”

Since it had been so long since Flip had gotten down and dirty with anyone, it was a moot question. “John Denver.”

Ron howled with laughter. “And that, my man, is why you haven’t gotten any lately, unless you been holdin’ out on me?”

Flip just shook his head as he watched Ron pack up. “Hot date tonight?” he asked, knowing full well that Ron only had eyes for his new fiancée, Patrice. 

“Oooh yeah!” purred Ron. “I am going to wine and dine my lovely lady tonight and then, hopefully…” His eyebrows wiggled suggestively. He loved Women’s Lib. And his Patrice was all for women being equals in the bedroom. Then he saw the slight wistful look in Flip’s eyes. “Hey man, isn’t it about time you got out there and found yourself someone?”

Flip shook his head. “You know I’m married to the Force, Ron. Besides, what woman would want someone who’s job means they could end up a young widow?”

“Don’t be like that, man. This is Colorado Springs, not New York. You could just as easily get hit by a bus.”

Snorting, Flip shook his head. “It only takes one bullet. No, I’m fine as I am.” Pushing back his black hair from his face, he smirked at Ron. “Go. Have fun. I’ve got some paperwork I want to finish before I leave. Say hi to Patrice for me. You’re one lucky sonofabitch, you know?”

“Don’t I know it?” replied Ron as he picked up his briefcase. “You have a good weekend, okay? Don’t stay too long.”

Flip waved him off and turned back to his desk, the dulcet strains of John Denver’s ‘Country Road’ playing on his little transistor radio, the only sound in the room. All the other detectives had left for the weekend. His department was more into intelligence and surveillance so it didn’t need to be staffed on the weekend, the detectives on an on-call roster instead. He and Jimmy were on-call this weekend if needed.

The department was unusually quiet at the moment. Since last year’s Ku Klux Klan case, it had only been small-time drug runners and biker gangs that filled up the department’s case load. 

And Flip hated it. 

Not being as busy as he liked meant that he had time to dwell on the fact that he felt hollow. Unfulfilled. Like something was missing. Lonely. 

He was lonely. 

Ron getting engaged and seeing how happy his friend was seemed to highlight to Flip that all he had was his work. That’s all. And that had been enough for so long. It had. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said he was married to the Force. Since he joined straight out of high school and worked his way up to detective, his work had fulfilled his needs. He loved the thrill of going undercover and catching the ‘bad guys’. 

The case with the Klan was the highlight of his career so far, the fuckery that came afterwards with all the cover-ups and sweeping under the carpet notwithstanding. Flip wondered if that was the highlight of his career and everything that came after would be bland and boring.

Usually he’d go back to his boring apartment, have a beer or two while watching television and head to bed. Most weeks, he and Jimmy, and Ron when he joined, would grab a drink after work, some of the other guys coming along as well. Every now and then, he’d meet a woman, usually in the winter when there was an influx of tourists heading for the ski fields, and have a one-night stand, glad to see them go after the deed was done.

But in the last few months it just all paled for Flip. His previously adequate apartment was now just cold and lonely. With most of his colleagues married or in relationships, the talk often turned to partners and he felt left out. Then Ron and Patrice got engaged. 

Flip wasn’t jealous. He was speaking the truth when he said Ron was a lucky man. Patrice was beautiful, intelligent and fierce – a great match for Ron’s more easy-going nature. He was a little envious though. Seeing them together only exacerbated his loneliness. What would it be like to come home to someone who was happy to see him, to sleep in their arms, make love, not have sex? Someone who could put up with his odd work hours and ever-present reality that as a police officer, his job was to put his life on the line if it came to it.

He just couldn’t see himself finding someone like that, not in Colorado Springs. Maybe it was time he looked at moving elsewhere, a bigger city. Maybe he was just stale and needed a bigger challenge. Somewhere like LA or New York. He doubted he’d have time to wallow in melancholy in either of those cities.

Flip decided he’d think about it over the weekend and maybe put out a few feelers next week.

He returned to his paperwork and had been at it for about twenty minutes before tossing his pen down and swearing. He wasn’t getting anywhere. Calling it a day, he packed up and decided to head to the bar for a drink or two before heading home. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Despite the relatively early hour, Flip’s usual bar was at least half-full with early Friday knock-off drinkers. It would get busier later but he preferred it this way. Eschewing his usual booth, Flip headed to the bar, stopping dead when he spotted the woman sitting alone. A mumbled curse sounded behind him but he ignored it, struck by the beautiful woman. 

Leaving one seat between them, Flip sat down, his huge frame dwarfing the stool, signalling to the bartender for his usual beer. Not wanting to come off as a creep, he looked at the woman from the corner of his eye.

She was stunning. Long chestnut hair that fell to the middle of her back, held back off her face by a headband that matched the flowery dress she wore which cut off at mid-thigh. Flip couldn’t help his eyes tracing the smooth, creamy length of her legs, down to dainty calves topped off by feet wearing matching pumps. Short skirts and dresses were the current fashion, so the sight of a women’s leg wasn’t unusual but Flip felt himself tighten at the sight of hers.

As if sensing his scrutiny, she turned towards him, her own hazel eyes taking in his not inconsiderable form. Flip didn’t particularly consider himself good-looking, with his long nose and face and too full lips and his damnably large ears, which he kept covered by his longish, black hair, but he’d never had trouble finding a willing woman when he wanted one. He knew his tall body was impressive and he kept himself in shape, both for his job and for himself. 

The woman looked like she was in her early twenties, roughly ten years younger, and he wondered what she was doing on her own in a bar. Maybe she was waiting for her boyfriend or a date, and Flip instantly hated him, irrational as it was.

Lifting her glass, she threw him a little smile to which he returned the gesture and looked away. About five minutes later, some guy walked up and began chatting her up. Flip noted that she looked decidedly unimpressed and told him to buzz off, but he was persistent. He fucking hated guys like that and listened more alertly, ready to intervene if necessary. 

“I said no, so go away,” she told the guy loudly, and Flip bit his lip at the sound of her British accent. 

“Aww sweetcakes, don’t be like that,” crooned the sleaze. “Just a little dance won’t hurt.”

Flip had heard enough and stood up. “The lady said to leave her be,” he interjected, his voice darkly threatening.

“Who the fu-,” began the guy who turned around, eyes widening when he took in Flip’s size and intimidating demeanor. Without another word, he shut his mouth and slunk away.

“Thank you,” said the beauty. “He was becoming a pest.”

“I hate men that don’t take no for an answer,” he replied.

She gave him a full-blown smile that made Flip’s breath lodge in his throat as she held out her hand. “I’m Rey.”

His own hand engulfing her dainty one, Flip thought he felt a zap of electricity shoot through him as their skin touched, determining it was just static. “Flip.”

“Flip? Is that short for something?”

“Phillip, but only my mother calls me that,” he smirked.

Rey smiled flirtatiously. “Wouldn’t want to be mistaken for your mother.”

Taking a seat next to her, Flip grinned. “I don’t think that will be a problem. Can I buy you another drink?”

“Thank you, that would be lovely.” 

Flip signaled the barman for two more drinks before turning his attention back to her. “So, Rey, are you waiting on someone? I’ve never seen you in here before.”

She shook her head. “Nope. I just moved here from London and the move has been a little hectic so I decided to have a couple of drinks to unwind.”

“That’s a long way.” Their drinks arrived and Flip was mesmerized by the way her lips surrounded the straw, imagining it around his cock. “Any particular reason?”

Rey shrugged and took a sip, her cheeks hollowing in a way that made him want to groan. “I have family here,” she replied but didn’t volunteer more. “You grow up here?”

He nodded. “Colorado born and bred, honey,” he drawled.

Rey reached out and stroked his flannel-covered bicep. “Mmm, they sure make them big around here,” she purred and Flip’s jeans got uncomfortably tight. “Or is it just you?”

Flip had been around long enough to know when a woman wanted him. “It’s just me, baby. I always thought the phrase ‘an English Rose’ was a cliché, but obviously not. Or is it just you?” he threw back at her, his lips twitching with amusement.

“Would you like to find out?” she replied, her hand slipping down to his thigh, thumb rubbing slowly back and forth.

He was so hard, his zip was threatening to pop. 

“Sure thing, honey. My place or yours?”

Squeezing his thigh, Rey leaned closer. He bent down so her lips grazed his ear, making him shiver. “Do you have a car?”

Standing up, he grabbed her hand, threw a handful of bills on the bar, and led her outside towards his pick-up truck. As well as being practical, the vehicle was big enough to hold his 6 foot 3 size.

“My place isn’t far if you want to be more comfortable,” he murmured, reaching for his keys.

“Just drive us somewhere quiet,” she insisted.

Before opening the door, Flip pushed Rey back against the door, caging her with his arms. “A bit of a wild one, aren’t you?”

Grinning as she bit her lip, Rey reached up and ran her hands over his torso. “Never done this before, to be honest.”

Flip’s eyebrow raised. “You’re not a virgin, are you?” That would change things. Oh, he’d still fuck her but it wouldn’t be in his truck.

She shook her head. “No. I meant picking up a man in a bar and shagging him without even knowing his last name.”

“It’s -,” he began but she covered his mouth with her fingers.

“No, don’t tell me. It’s more exciting this way.”

Nipping one of her fingers, Flip pressed into her, letting her feel his hardness. “Whatever you want,” he replied hoarsely. Unable to wait another moment, he pressed his lips to hers, moaning at the sweetness of her lips. Without prompting, she opened her mouth, tongue peeking out to taste him. 

Like gasoline poured on open flame, Flip began devouring her, his tongue seeking out the deepest corners of her mouth before taking her tongue and sucking on it as he ground his erection into her. Her hands reached up and dug themselves in his hair, pulling on it as he humped her against the truck door. One of his hands grabbed her ass, the other reached up to cup her breast, kneading the delicious mound as he kissed her voraciously.

If the sound of a car back-firing nearby hadn’t jolted him, Flip would have probably fucked Rey right there in the bar’s parking lot. Instead, he instantly tensed, his cop instincts making the split-second determination that there was no imminent danger but it gave him back the awareness that as one of Colorado Springs’ finest, it wouldn’t do to get arrested by one of his colleagues for public indecency.

Pulling away and breathing heavily, Flip grinned down at Rey, her lips rosy and puffed from his. “Let’s get out of here.”

Opening the door, he helped her inside before running to the driver’s side, adjusting himself in his jeans to ease the discomfort, his brain running through his options of secluded places that weren’t too far. The city was surrounded by national parks that were very popular for hikers in summer and skiers in winter, which would be deserted at this time of night. He knew of a track about ten minutes away that would be perfect.

Rey leaned towards him as he drove, her hand rubbing his thigh seductively. When she reached up towards his bulging crotch, he gripped her hand. “If you do that, I might just crash this truck, baby. Or come. Patience, not long now.” He smirked at her pout.

Fuck, but she was adorable. Maybe he could get her number afterwards. He wouldn’t mind seeing Rey again.

Finally pulling off the main road, Flip drove on the dirt path for a couple of minutes before stopping next to a large pine tree and switching off the engine. The darkness would also provide privacy in the unlikely event someone was around. Without wasting any time, Rey slid over the bench seat and straddled his lap, burying her fingers in his hair.

Their frantic lips crashed together as they both moaned. Flip hands gripped her smooth thighs, fingers slipping under her dress which had ridden right up, exposing her white, cotton panties.

“Fuck,” he panted when she bucked against his crotch, seeking friction. “Let me see those pretty tits.” Reaching behind her, he pulled down the zipper, allowing the top of the dress to sag. With a small shrug, it fell down her arms, her plain white bra coming into view. Without a pause, he unhooked it and pushed the straps down her arms, throwing it to the side. “So cute.”

  
“They’re not the biggest,” she remarked.

“They’re perfect,” sighed Flip as he bent down to take one of the peaked, rosy nipples in his mouth, making her moan loudly. He sucked and nipped on one taut bud while his fingers pinched the other. He could feel her heart thudding swiftly as she ground down on him. 

Her movements got more frantic as he switched between nipples, biting and sucking them before moving up her chest to her throat, licking and suckling on the tender skin there.

“Yes!” sighed Rey, her fingers shakily popping open his buttons, pouting when she saw his undershirt but tugging it from his jeans to caress his torso. Flip’s breath hitched as her soft fingers reached up and pressed into his own nipples. He quickly shrugged out of his flannel shirt and undershirt, letting her hands wander over his heated skin. 

His free hand caressed up her inner thigh before running one finger over her soaked, material-covered sex. “So wet,” he murmured against her throat. “Can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Please, Flip,” she gasped as one finger slipped under the material to touch her soaked lower lips. “Please fuck me.”

“Oh baby, you ask so nicely,” he groaned. “I’m so hard for you.”

“Let me see,” she demanded. “Let me feel it.”

As she spoke, her fingers fumbled with his belt, undoing it before reaching for the button and zipper of his jeans. After a couple of false starts, she finally got him open and reached into his boxers to grip his rigid length. “Oh my, you are a big boy,” she cooed.

“That isn’t a boy’s cock, honey,” he gasped as she squeezed him before pulling it free of its confines.

“No, it certainly isn’t,” she agreed, a note of awe and worry in her voice. 

Flip had had this reaction before from his sexual partners. He was, after all, proportional to his size. “Don’t worry, it’ll fit.” As he said that, he pushed two fingers inside her tight little cunt, her copious arousal making it easy. “So fucking warm,” he cooed as he began pumping his fingers into her, his thumb flicking her swollen nub.

“Oh god!” she keened, gripping his cock even harder as his fingers fucked her.

“Come for me, sweetheart, then I’ll fuck you hard,” he promised shakily.

Whimpering, their heated breaths completely fogging up the windows, Rey’s breathing grew harsher and harsher, her nipples flushed and stiff as he suckled on them. With a few hard presses on her nub, Rey cried out as she orgasmed, his fingers and jeans becoming soaked. He let her come down from her high before pulling his fingers from her and sucking them into his mouth, moaning softly at the taste. He now wished he’d insisted they go to one of their homes as he really wanted to feast on her cunt. He hoped there’d be a next time.

Watching the way her breasts bobbed up and down with her harsh breathing, Ben knew he couldn’t wait any longer to be inside her.

It would be too awkward to try to manoeuvre her to get her panties off, so Ben just gripped the side and ripped them off, hoping she wouldn’t mind too much. 

Rey grinned and shook her head. “You owe me a pair of knickers,” she told him in her lovely accent.

“I’ll happily replace them, baby,” he replied. “After I’ve fucked you.” Pushing his jeans and boxers down to his knees, his swollen cock throbbed between them, plum-colored from arousal, the tip leaking. “There’s some condoms in the glove box.”

Pumping him slowly, Rey bit her lip. “I’m on the pill if you want to…”

With a low growl, Flip gripped her hips and lifted her up, allowing Rey to place his tip at her opening. “Ready, baby?” 

She nodded eagerly before lowering herself onto his cock, both of them groaning loudly at the exquisite sensation of him opening her up with each gentle thrust. “Fuck, you feel good,” gasped Flip, head thrown back as he struggled to stop himself from coming straight away.

“God, yes!” she cried out as she sank right down, his cock buried to the hilt. “I’ve never felt so full.”

Kissing her frantically, he helped her rock back and forth, the friction and her wetness making the filthiest sounds inside the cabin of the truck. Their tongues simulated what their bodies were doing, hands gripping whatever they could, in Ben’s case, her ass and her tit and in Rey’s, his luxurious hair which her hands seemed to gravitate to.

As their peaks grew closer, their breaths got harsher and louder, the sounds of their bodies crashing together filling the small space. 

Flip could feel his heavy balls tighten as he got closer to climaxing and began bucking up into her, the whole vehicle rocking with his movements. 

“Touch me,” begged Rey, her hair disheveled, the headband having fallen forward and now looking like a necklace. Her face was flushed and a sheen of sweat was visible on her face, illuminated by the bright moon.

Knowing his climax was going to be strong, Flip reached down and flicked her nub quickly, hissing as she clamped down even tighter on his cock. “Baby, you have to come because I’m about to explode.”

“Harder! Fuck me harder!”

Grunting with each thrust, Flip bucked upwards as Rey ground down and he swore he could feel her cervix, he was that deep. With one last pinch of her nub, Rey screamed as she bore down on him, her cunt rhythmically contracting as she climaxed, body flushed.

It was too much for Flip and with a loud cry, his orgasm raced through him, his cock pulsing violently as he filled her with his seed, deep inside. Waves and waves of pleasure flooded through him as his orgasm seemed to last forever.

Heaving an exhausted sigh, Rey slumped against him, his arms coming around her as he gently stroked her back.

“Can I see you again?” asked Flip, his voice hoarse.

Rey murmured against his neck before sitting up and looking into his eyes. “I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. I have a lot going on in my life at the moment and…”

“Are you married?” asked Flip. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d fucked a married woman, but he’d hate it if this was one of those times. It always made him feel used afterwards.

Rey shook her head. “No, I’m not. I don’t even have a boyfriend. I promise.” Flip nodded, relieved. There was still hope for him but he wouldn’t push it. “Let’s just leave this as the most exciting thing I’ve ever done and treasure the memory. I’ll remember this night for a long time.”

“If that’s what you want, Rey. If you should change your mind, I go to the bar most Friday’s for a bit,” he told her, trying to keep the pleading note from his voice. This woman had him rattled and intrigued and he was desperate to know her better but he respected her wishes. Just because he’d fucked her didn’t give him the right to pressure her for more, despite what most guys thought.

Gingerly climbing off his lap, they both looked at the mess they’d made and grinned at each other. Reaching down, Flip pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her, pulling up his jeans, grimacing at the stickiness but not regretting a moment of this encounter. He found her ripped panties on the floor and picked them up, putting them in his pocket. A reminder of Rey.

Once they were decent, Flip drove her home though she insisted he drop her off at the end of her street. Flip knew that if he wanted to, he could find out her address but also knew he wouldn’t do it. All he could hope for was that she came back to the bar or he ran into her again.

Rey turned to him and cupped his face, pulling him down for one last kiss. “Thank you, Flip. I enjoyed tonight more than you’ll ever know. I will treasure the memory.” The kiss was soft and gentle, in contrast to the others they’d shared. 

It was a goodbye kiss.

With a final smile, Rey got out of the truck, waiting until he pulled away before walking off.

He watched her in the rear-view mirror until she was out of sight.


End file.
